disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vrinda.dance/Ninja "J
Tyson's POV I follow Aaron as we entered the dojo after Aaron's release of the hospital. The hall where our head master usually meditated is usually very scary. The hall had torches instead of lights. I accidently ran into Aaron while we were walking. "Open your eyes, would ya, Tyson?" Aaron snapped. "Sorry dude," I mumbled and we continued. At the end of the hall, there was a sliding door. Before we went in, Aaron knocked. "Come in," her voice rasped, sending chills down my spine. We entered and bent on one knee. Our master, which I never saw the face of, sat with her back to us. "Sensei," Aaron said in a respectful voice, "I have recovered'. '''Tyson and I will do whatever you please." "Yes," she said, "I'll assign you, Aaron and Tyson, to figure out a way to break Jack Brewer. Physically and mentally." Aaron and I exchanged a look. I know recently Jack have invaded in his plans to get to Kim, but I know Aaron will never do what our master just said. "May I ask, why?" I piped up for the first time. "Jack hurt me in Japan," our sensei ruffled, "He will pay for he has done. And if I understand, he and his new girlfriend have been giving my Golden Tiger Warriors trouble. And now as your Sensei, I command you to break him." There was a moment of brief pause before Aaron said the words I dread he would, "Anything for you, Sensei." 'Kim's POV' "What do you want, Aaron?" I asked as I sat down across from him at Falafel Phil's. It's been about two days since Jack and Rudy left for a tournament in Sacramento. Aaron had called me earlier the morning and said he just wanted to talk. The guys said they promised Jack that they will keep an eye out for me while he was gone. So that's what they're doing. Eddie is practically standing at the door of the dojo just starring at us. Milton sat in the courtyard with Julie. Jerry was in a tree, (I don't know why he can't be like the other two.) All four keeping a watchful eye on me; ready to strike if Aaron attacked. But he said as he promised, Aaron showed up alone. No Tyson, no Henry or Ron. "Kim, I'm here to talk logic," Aaron said, "You and Jack have been closer than ever recently. I know we're never going to be friends but if you want to protect Jack, you'll do as I say." "Wait, Aaron you said nothing about this meeting is dangerous," I shifted in my seat, "What are you Golden Tigers planning against Jack this time?" "Oh nothing really," Aaron smirk. I just want to smack him so hard! "My Sensei hates his guts and I'll do what she says," Aaron continued, "I can't guarantee that if you decline my request, that she'll hold back." I bit the bottom of my lip, "What the hell do you want?" "Call Jack now, break up with him, then everything will be safe," Aaron said. "No!" I yelled. I turned around and saw Milton and Julie starting to get up from their seat. Eddie's hand was on the door; ready to burst it open. Jerry, ready to climb down the tree. I lowered my hand and they all relaxed a little. "How by breaking up with Jack won't hurt him?" I hissed. "I said, just do as I say and Jack won't get hurt physically," Aaron crossed his arms, "Do it or I can just send Tyson to get rid of Jack right now." "No," I stopped him, "Just let me think about it." "Your choice," Aaron said, "30 seconds." I don't want to hurt Jack at all. Aaron and the Golden Tigers seemed to be telling the truth about this Sensei of theirs. I don't know what to do! If I break up with Jack, it's going to ruin his tournament and him in general. But I also don't want him crippled for life. Even if Jack is a ninja, I don't think that he can take all the Golden Tigers at the same time. I have to do what's right… "Time out, you in or out Kim?" Aaron said. "I-I'm in," I shuttered. "Excellent, why don't you call him now?" "N-now?" "I want to see you do it." I took out my phone and looked at the wallpaper. Jack and I were smiling at an amusement park trip with the others. My vision blurred as I dialed his number and place the speaker at my ear. "Kimmy! What's up, baby?" Jack sounded happy. "Hey, Jack, how's everything?" I said in a straight voice. "I just won the tournament! Isn't that great?" "Yeah, look Jack, we have to talk." "About what?" "About us. Jack I think we should break up." "What?!" He screamed. "I'm sorry Jack," I took the phone out of my ear and ended the call. "Very good," Aaron smiled, "You're free to go now." I didn't sit for another second. I ran out of the restaurant and straight into the dojo; knocking Eddie over as I pushed the door open with all my might. I ran straight into the girls' locker room and sat down in one of the stalls. I ignored all the guys call and started crying. 'Jack POV' This can't be happening! Kim just broke up with me. Rudy and I took the fastest bus home to the mall. I ran straight into the dojo to see Jerry cleaning up. "Hey Jack," Jerry said. "Where's Kim?" I asked. "Julie walked her home," Jerry answered, "We heard about the break up, yo. Sorry man." "So she really meant it?" Rudy asked. "Yes," Jerry sighed and he walked out the door of the dojo. I ran out of the dojo and right pass Jerry as I ran to the Golden Tiger's dojo. I know they're part of this! They always are. It was 9 but I still saw light inside. There was a giant sign that said, closed but I kicked the door open. Inside, only a few lights remained on. I looked around. "Hey!" I yelled, "Aaron! Tyson! Get your ass out here!" I didn't know what hit me. But whatever it was, it was pretty hard and the next thing I knew, I could only see black. ---- When I woke up, I was in a dark room with absolutely nothing but two candles. I sat up and rubbed my bruised neck. I looked in front of me and saw some girl sitting with her back to me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked as I stood up. No reply. "I'm talking to you," I demanded, "You did something to Kim! I know that you're the head of the Golden Tigers! Just one question, who the hell are you?" "It's sad you don't recognize an old friend, Jack," came a reply in Japanese. "No," the voice rattled my bones, "It can't be you. No way. Why is it you?!" "You were expecting someone else?" "Why is it you?" I yelled again, "Atsuko!" '''Please comment below! Also, watch the video!' Category:Blog posts